In A Bad Place/Plot
Hannah woke up, looked at the clock and rolled her eyes. As she got washed & dressed for school, a bunch of thoughts ran through her mind. Ever since her encounter with Mr. Ahn, he had been giving her bad grades on purpose. She followed Alissa’s advice and reported him but it just made things worse for her as he continued to unfairly grade her work. Hannah had been growing closer to Austin but she felt like she was lying to him because she didn’t tell him about that situation and she felt like a liar in a way. And on top of that, she was constantly worried about Charlie. Ever since the fight between him & Zak a week ago, nobody had seen him in school or heard from him. Texts and phone calls were ignored & according to his parents, he packed up his things and left after his altercation with his mom. She knew her friend was spiraling and was scared for him to hit rock bottom because she knew things wouldn’t end well for him. Hannah shook off her thoughts and headed into Mr. Ahn’s class for another day of his boring class & his perverted gestures. Alissa texted Zak but got no reply. She was worried about him after the fight but really didn’t know what to say to him. Charlie was her best friend since 6th grade & she had just met Zak freshman year of high school, so she felt like her loyalty was torn between the two guys. Her mind drifted back to the dream she had when the man in the middle of the circle came at her. She had a funny feeling that Alex and Emma had something to do with Charlie’s behavior changes and she was determined to get her best friend back, no matter the cost. Austin was in Computer Technology class, wondering how everything had become such as a mess. He fell out with his parents, he was living with his mentor and now the Elementals seem to be broken with a new evil on the way to destroy the Earth. He wondered if it was possible to get everyone back on the same page again, at least for the Earth’s sake. The bell rang and Austin gathered his stuff & headed to Hannah’s class to pick her up. Hannah packed her things up & went to leave Mr. Ahn’s class. As she approached the door, he locked both of them in. He turned around & told her that if she would give him what he wanted, she would stop messing with her grades. She said no, threw her stuff down on a desk & prepared to fight him. He struck first and smacked Hannah across the face. Hannah recovered quickly and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. As she ran to the door, he grabbed her leg & snatched it from under her, which caused Hannah to trip and fall. He climbed on top of her and pinned her arms down to the ground. As he tried to kiss her, the door is kicked open. Mr. Ahn looked up to see Austin rushing toward him. Austin grabbed Mr. Ahn off of Hannah and started to punch him in the face repeatedly. Mr. Ahn started to scream at the top of his lungs for help as Hannah tried to grab Austin off of him. Security ran it to break up the fight and grabbed Austin off of a bloody Mr. Ahn. TJ comes in to ask what was going on and Hannah explains everything that happened from the first incident to the one that happened today. TJ fired Mr. Ahn on the spot & he then turns to Austin with sad eyes. He told Austin that he’s expelled for assaulting a teacher & Security escorted Austin off the grounds. Austin looked up to the sky & felt raindrops start on his face as he walked back to TJ’s house. He wondered how everything got out of control so fast. Zak yelled that he was coming at the person ringing his doorbell. He purposely had stayed home from school the past couple of days because the drama at the last meeting was too much. He was disappointed in himself that he allowed his anger to get the best of him so easily, but he was hurt by Charlie’s actions, so he lashed out. He finally got downstairs to open the door and to his surprise, Alissa was on the other side of it. He let her in and they walked into his living room. They both sat down on the couch and began to talk. Zak spoke candidly and told Alissa that he was shocked she was even here in the first place because he knew that she was closer to Charlie than him. Alissa nodded her head and said that it was true but that she was also friends with him as well. She also stated that Charlie was clearly in trouble and they needed to save to him. Alissa then told Zak about what happened with Emma in the hallway and how she felt that Alex & Emma were connected with Charlie’s drastic behavior changes. Zak agreed & he went upstairs to get dressed so he and Alissa could confront Alex & Emma. Alex & Emma knew the time the finish the 2nd phase of their plan was coming up quickly. Their window of opportunity was about to close and they needed Charlie to be on board because he had enough power to make their plans work. Alex looked up at the cloudy sky and the rain pouring down and wished that Emma would hurry up, so they could go home and finish convincing Charlie to do what they wanted him to do. Emma interrupted Alex’s train of thought and the siblings left the school. When they got on the edge of the property, Alissa and Zak were waiting for them. Before Alissa could calmly approach them, Zak openly accused them of being the ones who will summon the Silence. Alex chuckled while Emma dropped her book bag on the wet sidewalk. Alex lunges at Zak while Emma did the same to Alissa. The 4 began to engage in battle.